footballfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Recoded NL/2014 FIFA World Cup: Match day 3
Mexico did some good business in Group A, after beating Cameroon 1-0 in the second half. The Netherlands shook the world with a 5-1 win against World Cup champions Spain in Salvador, which gave them 1st place in Group B. Chile won with 3-1 against Australia, with the third goal being scored in extra time. Group C begins with Colombia's first appearance in the FIFA World Cup after 16 years of not qualifying, but they're back to start their first match in the 2014 FIFA World Cup against Greece, and later on the Ivory Coast start their first match in the group against Japan, without their star striker Didier Drogba. Group D begins with Uruguay playing against Costa Rica, in the 8 matches played between the teams Costa Rica never won at all. The second group match has 2 great European teams playing against each other: England take on Italy in the Arena da Amazônia. Colombia - Greece 's goal.]] Pablo Armero scored after 5 minutes in the first half, with the ball slightly being touched by Kostas Manolas before going into the goal. Panagiotis Kone almost tied immediately after Colombia's goal, but his shot wasn't on target. Greece's attacks weren't worrying Colombia's defence at all, with Colombia's counters being very dangerous, goals weren't scored by the Colombians. Late into the first half Kone was very close to scoring, but Colombia's goalie David Ospina saved his shot. That attempt made Greece hopefull, as they played better in the second half but it didn't bring anything for them as Colombia kept being dangerous, with Teófilo Gutiérrez making the second goal for Colombia after a corner from James Rodríguez reached him. Theofanis Gekas almost scored a goal for Greece, but his header reached the woodwork. James Rodríguez scored the 3-0 for Colombia in extra time, thus bringing 3 points from their first FIFA World Cup match in 16 years. Man of the Match: James Rodríguez (Colombia) Ivory Coast - Japan scoring the 2-1 for the Ivory Coast, with Didier Drogba behind him.]] The Ivory Coast started without their striker Didier Drogba, who was slightly injured during training. Keisuke Honda opened the score for Japan in the 16th minute after his sudden shot went past Boubacar Barry, being unable to save it. Japan continued to play good in the first half, with the Ivory Coast still creating some chances. In the second half Didier Drogba came in the 62th minute for midfielder Serey Die, his appearance on the pitch brought a major chance for the Ivory Coast, after Wilfried Bony scored in the 64th minute and Gervinho scored 2 minutes later, after his header got past Eiji Kawashima, who still touched the ball before it went in. Man of the Match: Yaya Touré (Ivory Coast) ---- These are the current results in Group C: Uruguay - Costa Rica saluting to his coach and his teammates on the bench.]] Edinson Cavani scored the first goal for Uruguay from the penalty spot after Diego Lugano was pulled to the ground by Junior Diaz. Costa Rica was trying to attack, but Joel Campbell brought the most problems with a shot from distance, suprising Uruguay's goalkeeper Fernando Muslera but the shot went wide. In the second half Costa Rica was playing much better, with Joel Campbell scoring the 1-1. 3 minutes later Costa Rica scored the second goal from a free kick as Óscar Duarte headed the ball in the bottom right hand corner of the net. Replays revealed that he was just offside when the pass arrived. Uruguay tried to attack, but their attempts were very bad and Costa Rica eventually scored their third goal after Campbell giving a great pass to Marco Ureña, who scored as Muslera went towards him. Man of the Match: Joel Campbell (Costa Rica) England - Italy 's header went in, with Gary Cahill and Joe Hart lying on the ground.]] England's first match in Group D is already a top match as they take on Italy in the Arena da Amazônia and it could help them very much, with Uruguay's suprising result against Costa Rica. Italy's first goalkeeper Gianluigi Buffon was injured during training and because of that, Salvatore Sirigu defended Italy's goal. Claudio Marchisio opened the scoring for Italy in the 35th minute, but Daniel Sturridge made the score even after a pass from Wayne Rooney. In the second half Mario Balotelli's header brought Italy back in the lead, with England struggling to attack. Andrea Pirlo's free kick suprised England's goalkeeper Joe Hart, but luckily for him, the ball didn't went in. Man of the Match: Mario Balotelli (Italy) ---- These are the current results in Group D: Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts:News Category:2014 FIFA World Cup